


Afganistan or Iraq? [video]

by orphan_account



Category: Generation Kill, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>«We'll fight to the death To the edge of the Earth» © This Is War - 30 Seconds To Mars</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afganistan or Iraq? [video]

**Author's Note:**

> Let's imagine for one sec, that John and Doc, Brad and Nate served together in Afganistan. Sort of AU.
> 
> Music: 30 Seconds To Mars - This Is War
> 
> Special for fandom Generation Kill as a part of Fandom Combat challenge


End file.
